The invention herein relates to universal joints for transferring rotational motion between two shafts whose longitudinal axes are shiftable relative to each other.
A typical conventional universal joint between shafts is comprised of a U-shaped yoke attached to each shaft, one of the yokes being axially slideable on one of the shafts. Each of the yokes is pivotable about one of two perpendicularly intersected axes of a connector body which is engaged between the yokes. Such a universal joint permits relative movement of the shafts only within the common plane defined by their longitudinal axes. The longitudinal axes of the shafts must swing about a point in this plane where extensions of these longitudinal axes intersect. In order for the shaft axes to move relative to each other in separate planes, two conventional universal joints are necessary, one mounted at either end of a transfer shaft disposed between a driving shaft and a driven shaft.
My invention is a universal joint which permits simultaneous multiplane relative movement between two connected rotating shafts. My invention permits such movement without a second universal joint or a transfer shaft so that weight, space and manufacturing economies are achieved. Further, the rotational inertia in a drive train incorporating my universal joint is reduced. My universal joint is useful, for example for all-terrain vehicles, where it is desired to have maximum freedom of movement between the engine and the driven wheels with minimum vehicle space and weight dedicated to the drive train.
My universal joint includes a terminus on a driving shaft and on a driven shaft, the termini having arms diverging away from the axes of the shafts to which the termini are attached. Between the termini is a frame member having rods radiating therefrom into engagement with the arms of the termini. Mounted in the arms are swivel bearings defining bores to accommodate translation of the rods therethrough, whereby the frame member can tilt with respect to the termini without escaping therefrom.